Give Up
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Aku berniat untuk selalu bertahan, awalnya. Tapi akhirnya, ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, aku memilih untuk pergi. Aku tidak mau lagi mengganggunya. Maafkan aku, ge. Maafkan aku karena kehadiran-ku selalu mengganggu-mu. KrisTao/TaoRis fic. EXO. Tao side of 'A Regret' fic. (Lebih baik baca FF A Regret dulu *bagi yang belum*, sebelum baca FF ini. Gomawo *bow*)


Title: Give Up

Cast: EXO

Summary: Aku berniat untuk selalu bertahan, awalnya. Tapi akhirnya, ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, aku memilih untuk pergi. Aku tidak mau lagi mengganggunya. Maafkan aku, ge. Maafkan aku karena kehadiran-ku selalu mengganggu-mu. KrisTao/TaoRis fic. EXO. Tao side of 'A Regret' fic. (Lebih baik baca FF A Regret dulu *bagi yang belum*, sebelum baca FF ini. Gomawo *bow*)

A/N: Hai '-')/ Nana bawa Tao version-nya 'A Regret' kkk~ Pengennya sih bikin sequel, tapi entah kenapa otak macet. Jadi lebih milih buat bikin Tao side-nya aja '-')v Buat yang minta sequel… hmm entah kenapa ga ada ide untuk sequelnya itu, mian u.u

**So, happy reading~**

-0-

**Cinta itu, sebenarnya tidak kejam**

**Tergantung cara kita menjalani-nya saja**

**Tetap bertahan,**

**Atau memilih untuk merelakan**

**Mungkin bagi sebagian orang lebih baik merelakan,**

**Ketika orang yang dicintai bersikap sangat kasar**

**Bersikap seperti ia menganggap kita suatu kesalahan**

**Tapi… ada juga orang-orang yang memilih untuk bertahan**

**Karena rasa cinta yang begitu dalam dan besar**

**Sehingga mata-nya terbutakan akan hal itu**

**Dan aku… termasuk dalam kumpulan orang-orang bodoh itu.**

**Orang yang bertahan, **

**Orang yang membiarkan cinta dipandang kejam oleh sebagian orang.**

Aku tersenyum miris menatap foto yang ada di tangan-ku. Foto yang berisikan wajah-ku dan Kris-ge. Kris-ge… bagaimana kabar-nya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Sudah satu bulan lebih aku meninggalkan diri-nya. Aku sudah tidak pernah menghubungi-nya. Sama sekali tidak pernah. Aku tidak mau mengganggu-nya lagi. Sudah cukup selama ini aku mengganggu-nya. Aku tidak ingin ia menganggap-ku lalat lagi. Sudah cukup.

Satu bulan ini aku melanjutkan hidup-ku seperti biasa. Hanya saja… tidak ada lagi Kris-ge. Tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu menatap-ku dingin dan mengatakan hal-hal yang menusuk serta singkat. Tidak ada lagi. Dan entah kenapa, aku malah merasa kehilangan.

Itu mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintai-nya. Ya, mau bagaimana-pun, Kris-ge adalah cinta pertama-ku. Seseorang yang membuatku merasakan perih dan pedih-nya cinta.

Pertama kali aku bertemu Kris-ge adalah saat Luhan-ge mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan klien-nya. Saat bertemu, mata tajam-nya itu seolah menghipnotis-ku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan dari mata-nya. Dan juga wajah-nya. Ia benar-benar tampan. Sangat ber-kharisma. Seperti pangeran-pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Luhan-ge sangat kaget ketika aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintai klien-nya. Klien yang Luhan-ge anggap sangat dingin dan tidak menyenangkan. Luhan-ge juga melarang-ku untuk mencintai Kris-ge, tapi… aku memang nakal.

Akhirnya Luhan-ge mengalah. Ia mengenalkan diri-ku pada Kris-ge. Alangkah senangnya hati-ku ketika mendengar ia berbicara pada-ku. Aku sangat senang. Sungguh. Suara-nya… ya ampun. Bahkan menurut-ku suaranya sangat indah.

"Kris."

Kata itu-lah yang mengawali cerita kami. Kata-kata perkenalan yang sangat singkat serta padat. Hanya satu kata, namun mampu membuat-ku senang bukan kepalang.

Aku terus mendekati Kris-ge sejak saat itu. Aku selalu berada di sekelilingnya, kalau sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah, maksud-ku. Bahkan Kris-ge menyebutku 'lalat yang sangat mengganggu' karena terus berada di sampingnya. Alangkah sakitnya hati-ku saat itu, tapi aku berusaha menutupi-nya. Aku tidak ingin bersedih di hadapan Kris-ge.

Perlahan-lahan, mulai muncul rasa berani dalam diri-ku. Puncaknya adalah saat aku mengatakan perasaan-ku pada Kris-ge. Gila, sebenarnya. Karena Kris-ge terang-terangan bilang kalau ia membenci-ku. Seharusnya, kalau aku masih waras, aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaan-ku. Tapi, yah. Rupanya cinta sudah membuat otakku bekerja tidak normal.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka, Kris-ge menerima-ku. Ya, ia menerima-ku. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka-nyangka hal itu. Ia menerima-ku dengan wajah dinginnya. Tidak ada raut kesungguhan di wajah-nya, namun kata-kata penerimaannya sudah membuat-ku sangat senang.

Dan dimulai-lah hari-hari ku menjadi kekasih Kris-ge.

-0-

Tak terasa sudah beberapa bulan aku menjadi kekasih Kris-ge. Dan hari-hari selalu kulalui dengan Kris-ge yang sangat dingin dan kasar terhadap-ku. Aku ingin sekali menangis dan mengatakan pada-nya untuk berhenti mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu pada-ku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Entah mengapa setiap kali menatap mata tajam-nya itu, kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan selalu tidak bisa keluar. Membuat-ku tunduk pada-nya.

Aku tau aku bodoh. Luhan-ge sering sekali memarahi-ku karena aku memilih untuk bertahan. Ia sering sekali mengatakan kalau aku seharusnya mengakhiri hubungan-ku dengan Kris-ge. Tapi… aku tidak pernah menuruti keinginannya. Aku masih memiliki kepercayaan kuat di hati-ku, kalau Kris-ge akan mencintai-ku, entah kapan.

Hati-ku seringkali berdenyut sakit setiap kali melihat Kris-ge yang selalu dikerubuti oleh yeoja-yeoja cantik di kantor-nya. Dan Kris-ge selalu melayani mereka dengan lembut dan dengan senyumannya. Aku sangat ingin Kris-ge juga melakukan hal seperti itu pada-ku. Walaupun aku tau, itu hanya-lah mimpi semu.

Aku sering berfikir, mengapa Kris-ge menerima-ku, kalau sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mencintai-ku? Apakah ia tidak tau kalau hati-ku tersakiti karena-nya? Apakah ia pernah memikirkan dampak yang terjadi pada-ku dengan segala kelakuannya itu? Bahkan… apakah ia pernah memikirkan-ku? Sekali, saja?

Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah Kris-ge masih mengingat nama-ku. Ia tidak pernah memanggil-ku dengan nama. Hanya 'Kau' dan 'Hey' atau 'lalat' dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak pernah nama. Tidak pernah.

Aku tau, harusnya aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan orang se-jahat itu. Bahkan Luhan-ge mengatakan kalau Kris-ge sangat brengsek. Begitu-lah. Tapi mungkin aku terlalu mencintai Kris-ge sehingga semua perkataan Luhan-ge hanya kuanggap angin lalu.

Dan puncaknya adalah… saat ia membentakku dan menyuruh-ku untuk pergi. Sakit, rasanya. Hati-ku sangat perih. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, aku langsung pergi dari hadapannya. Untuk… yah kuharap untuk selama-nya.

-0-

Author POV

"Hayoo, memikirkan namja itu lagi, ya?"

Tao tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya. Foto yang tadi ia pegang langsung terjatuh karena ia kaget.

"Hyaa! Yeollie!" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Kau mengagetkan-ku, tau!"

Namja yang memeluk Tao itu, Chanyeol, hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Tao. Ia menghirup bau tubuh Tao dalam. Membuat Tao sedikit geli karena helaan nafas Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung! Gelii!" kata Tao sambil mencubit lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya "Ada apa sih?"

"Memang tidak boleh kalau memeluk pinggang kekasih sendiri, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol kesal "Kau ini, benar-benar bodoh!"

"Mwo?! Yakk! Aku tidak bodoh!"

Chanyeol tertawa karena perkataan Tao. Dan Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena-nya. Benar-benar deh. Mimpi apa sih ia punya 'kekasih' seperti ini?

Ya. Tao memang sudah memiliki kekasih. Park Chanyeol. Namja yang setia menemani Tao dalam masa terpuruk-nya. Dan… ya. Chanyeol sangat mencintai Tao. Maka dari itu Tao memutuskan untuk menerima Chanyeol. Ia yakin, ia akan mencintai Chanyeol perlahan-lahan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, sosok Kris dapat terlupakan dari benak Tao. Kehadiran Chanyeol sedikit banyak telah merubah hidup Tao. Ia jadi lebih ceria dan lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Itu karena segala tingkah laku dan lelucon andalan Chanyeol.

Tapi, tetap saja sebagian hati-nya masih tersisa pada Kris. Kris adalah cinta pertama-nya. Karena itu, tidak mudah bagi-nya untuk melupakan sosok namja tinggi dengan mata-nya yang selalu sukses menghipnotis Tao itu. Bahkan mungkin Tao tidak akan pernah melupakan sosok namja itu.

Tao benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Kris. Ia penasaran, apakah Kris tetap melanjutkan hidup seperti biasanya? Atau… apakah Kris merasa kehilangan diri-nya? Yah, Tao tau itu hanya sebuah harapan yang tak mungkin terjadi. Tapi… sudahlah.

"Jangan melamun terus, dong," kata Chanyeol kesal "Jangan memikirkan namja itu tiang itu terus. Kan sudah ada aku di sini!"

"Ishh, kau ini, cemburu terus, sihh," kata Tao sambil mencubit pipi Chanyeol yang kini duduk di sebelahnya "Lalu, kau seenak-nya bilang ia namja tiang. Kau tidak lihat tinggi-mu sendiri?"

Chanyeol tetap mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia menatap Tao kesal.

"Chanyeol ga mau tau, Tao harus ngelupain Kris, oke?"

Tao tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya ini. Sebenarnya siapa yang seme siapa yang uke, sih? Kenapa tingkah Chanyeol seperti uke begini? Kkk~

"Iya, iya. Tao janji Tao akan lupain Kris. Jadi Chanyeol jangan cemberut, dong."

Senyum lebar langsung terpampang di wajah Chanyeol. Ia langsung merengkuh Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Sehingga Tao hampir tak bisa bernafas.

"_Saranghae, Huang Zi Tao._"

"_Nado saranghae, Park Chanyeol babo_,"

"Yakk!"

-0-

"Huhh, kalau tau begini lebih baik aku menerima tawaran Yeollie!"

Tao mendumel kesal karena hujan yang turun dengan deras-nya. Ia habis pulang kerja sembilan di salah satu café. Chanyeol tadi memang menawarkan untuk menjemputnya, tapi, dengan bodohnya Tao malah menolak-nya.

"Huahh, hujan benar-benar merusak semuanya!"

Beberapa saat setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kecipak air di dekatnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke asal suara, 'itu mungkin Chanyeol' fikir Tao. Tapi, itu sama sekali bukan Chanyeol.

"K-Kris ge?"

Tubuh Tao langsung bergetar hebat. Ia mundur ketakutan. Ia takut Kris akan menamparnya atau melakukan hal-hal kasar lainnya. Ia takut…

"Tao, akhirnya aku menemukanmu…"

Tidak, tidak. Apa yang ia katakan tadi? Akhirnya aku menemukan-mu?

Dengan cengkraman Kris di tangannya, Tao tidak bisa lari. Padahal Tao ingin sekali lari. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari sosok namja di hadapannya ini. Sosok namja yang masih ia cintai.

"K-Kris,"

Tao dapat merasakan ia sangat gugup ketika mengatakan hal itu. Butuh keberanian besar, sebenarnya.

Tao tidak berani menatap Kris. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Ia takut melihat mata tajam itu. Mata yang selalu menatapnya dingin. Ia tidak mau melihatnya.

GREP

Tao benar-benar kaget ketika merasakan dada bidang Kris. Ya. Kris memeluknya. Astaga, Tao tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Sebenarnya apa yang Kris rencanakan?

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Sungguh," bisik Kris "Mana panggilan 'Kris-ge' eumm?"

"A-Aku…," Tao tergagap karena perlakuan Kris "Ta-Tapi… Kris, umm, kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu."

Tao melebarkan mata-nya. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kris. Tidak, tidak. Ia bahkan tidak bisa percaya. Mungkin telinga-nya salah dengar, tapi, kenapa perkataan Kris itu terdengar sangat jelas? Ada rasa senang di hati Tao ketika mendengarnya. Tapi… tidak. Ia tidak boleh merasa senang dulu.

"Kris?"

"Kris-ge."

"A-Ah, ne. Kris-ge," kata Tao "Ada apa sebenarnya? Jangan berbohong. Aku tau kau tidak mungkin merindukanku."

"Kenapa? Apakah aku begitu jahatnya?" tanya Kris. Tao terkejut ketika mendengar nada sedih di sana

"Bu-Bukan begitu," kata Tao "Hanya saja… dulu gege bersikap seolah gege begitu membenci-ku, seolah aku adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup gege."

Dada Tao terasa sesak ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Segala memori tentang perlakuan Kris pada-nya langsung terbayang-bayang di kepalanya. Bagaimana Kris memperlakukannya sebagai seseorang yang sangat dibenci, sebagai suatu kesalahan, dan sebagai seseorang yang sangat tidak diinginkan. Dan… rasanya sangat sakit.

"Mianhae, mianhae, Huang Zi Tao," Tao dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada penyesalan disana, walaupun ia ragu apakah Kris benar-benar menyesal "Aku… aku benar-benar tidak tau mengapa aku dapat bersikap seperti itu pada-mu. Aku, benar-benar minta maaf."

Tao hanya diam begitu mendengar permintaan maaf Kris. Jujur saja, Tao merasa senang. Sangat senang. Tapi, ia sadar. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Ia lelah dengan Kris. Ia lelah dengan perlakuan Kris. Perlakuan Kris yang dulu memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena.

"Aku mengerti," balas Tao

"Maukah kau kembali bersamaku?"

Tao sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Kris. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Di-satu sisi, ia masih sangat mencintai Kris, sungguh. Tapi, di sisi lain, sudah ada Chanyeol yang mencintai-nya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan juga, ia tidak ingin lagi merasakan rasa tersakiti yang dulu sangat sering ia alami ketika bersama Kris. Ia tidak ingin lagi.

Akhirnya, suatu keputusan ia buat. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum mengeluarkan suara.

"Mianhae, Kris-ge, tapi… aku tidak dapat menerimamu lagi, mianhae. Aku, sudah memiliki seseorang."

Tao menghela nafas ketika ia selesai mengatakan hal itu. Dadanya terasa sesak bercampur lega setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sesak karena ia telah menolak seseorang yang ia cintai. Dan lega karena ia bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada Kris.

Tao menatap Kris meminta maaf. Kris masih menundukkan wajahnya. Perlahan, pelukan pada tubuh Tao Kris lepas. Ia jatuh terduduk.

Tao ingin sekali mengangkat tubuh Kris agar sosok tampan seperti pangeran itu tidak basah akan air hujan. Tapi, tangan Tao terasa tidak dapat digerakkan. Yang dapat Tao lakukan hanya-lah memandangi Kris. Bahkan, kini lidah-nya terasa kelu. Mencegah-nya untuk mengatakan apapun pada Kris. Padahal Tao ingin meminta maaf.

Dan begitu-lah. Akhir cerita dari kisah cinta Kris dan Tao. Ini-lah akhir yang sebenarnya. Akhir dari kisah antara dua orang yang saling mencintai. Namun, ke-egoisan dan kekejaman satu pihak telah membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa bersatu.

_Terimakasih, terimakasih karena telah datang ke kehidupan-ku_

_Terimakasih karena telah mengajarkanku tentang perihnya cinta_

_Terimakasih karena telah membuatku belajar,_

_Kalau cinta memang tidak selalu berakhir bahagia_

_Terimakasih karena telah mengajarkan-ku tentang segala luka_

_Segala luka yang terjadi karena cinta_

_Terimakasih, Wu Yi Fan._

_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan-mu._

_Dan juga… semoga kita dapat bertemu sebagai teman suatu saat nanti_

_Sekarang kita akan menempuh jalan sendiri-sendiri_

_Karena-nya…,_

_Selamat tinggal_

-Tao

-END-

Yeah~ Selesai juga xD Ga terlalu terasa hurt/comfortnya kan? Gara-gara si abang Chanyeol sih nih ya, manja-nya ga ketulungan wahaha (?).

Akhirnya ketauan kan siapa ekhemcowokekhem baru tao? Iya itu si abang Chanyeol xD Awalnya sih pengen Sehun, atau ga Kai. Atau ga Suho *plak Tapi akhirnya terpilih-lah abang Chanyeol. Ga tau kenapa lagi suka ChanTao. Mungkin gara-gara efek bikin FF 'Complicated Love' kali ya haha '-'

Oke, last, mind to review?


End file.
